


Tell Them Harry Sent You

by Damian_Crim



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_Crim/pseuds/Damian_Crim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dirty little habit, behind the protection of Oscorp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them Harry Sent You

Her eyes opened slowly to find herself lying on a bare mattress. The room was barely lit, and the air was cool against her skin. She realized she was only in a bra and panties, and clutched her knees to her chest, peering around the room. “Hello?” She spoke. No answer. “Is anyone there?” She called out once more. Nothing. She stood to her feet, her knees shaking. She placed her palm against the wall, feeling her way around. “Hello?” She tried again, groping around in the dark. The floor felt like concrete under her feet. Her fingertips found the edge of a doorframe. She reached about, feeling for a light switch, but to no avail. She grasped the doorknob, twisting it, but it was locked. Her breathing became panicked, heavy. “Hello? Is somebody there? Please, let me out!” She cried, beating against the door. 

Suddenly a pair of hands took hold of her arms from behind, wrenching her and throwing her to her knees. She screamed, flailing, and rushing back to her feet. She backed against the wall, “Who are you? What do you want?” She screamed out. No answer. “Who are you?” She shouted again. The brutal set of hands grabbed her forearms, pulling her forward, but she fought. It was a man, his body pressed against hers as she yanked and pulled, trying to break free from his grip. “No! Let me go!” She shouted, but he was too strong. He threw her tiny body to the ground, her back hitting the hard floor with a smack. She lay there, holding a hand to her head for just a moment, before he took hold of her hair, jerking her up. He took her shoulders and shoved her against the wall hard. A palm flew across her face, and she screamed. Then it was gone. She stood there a minute, her body shaking. 

“W-what do you want?” She whispered. There was another pause of silence, but she knew he was there. She stood there, waiting, shivering, and afraid. He was watching her. She knew he was. She swallowed hard, slowly lifting her arms to defend her body. “You know what the worst part about coming from a family like mine is?” A man’s voice asked. He sounded young. She didn’t speak. “There’s always somebody there to do everything for you. All you have to do is say a word and they give you exactly what they want.” And suddenly he was there again; he twisted and jerked her forearms, dragging her back across the floor. He threw her to the mattress. “No, no please!” She begged, kicking and trying to back away from him. He climbed over her, pinning her arms down. “Sometimes I want to take it for myself.” He growled over her. He was wearing jeans, she could feel them rubbing against her bare legs as he fought to contain her kicking. He slapped her again, and pressed his hand against her throat while clenching her little wrists in the other. He leaned down, sliding his mouth against her ear. She screamed, pulling her body away from his while kissed the hollow under her ear. His teeth grazed her skin, and chills ran down her spine. She jerked her face away from him, trying to find some breaking point. He released her throat to take hold of her face, turning it to face him. He forced his mouth against hers, prying her lips apart. Her body jolted, flailing wildly. He tasted like smoke. 

Jerking her wrists from his grip, she tried to push him away, but he wrapped his arms around her, pushing his body against hers. At this point he’d abandoned her lips to go back to her neck, she was at the point of tears. One hand traveled up her back, tangling fingers into her long blond hair. The other stayed at her lower back, holding her tight. He was grinding against her through the ragged jeans. A belt buckle was rubbing her lower stomach. He’d found one spot on her neck and dug his teeth in, her tears were streaming down the length of her jawline and hitting his cheek. He pulled his hands away for a moment, and she heard a zipper and slight rattle. She shoved him away, crawling back on the mattress until her back was against the wall. 

“Leave me alone, please…” She sobbed, clutching her knees to her chest again. She heard more rattling, and a clanging sound of something metal hitting the floor. “D-don’t, let me go…” She cried. The mattress sunk down, and the cold hands reached out, taking her hips. “Let me go!” She screamed, kicking. Her foot connected with a jaw. She heard a grunt, before he grabbed at her panties, wrenching and tearing them down her legs. He grabbed her ankles, yanking her closer to him. She swung her fists against her attacker’s chest, but to no avail. He pinned her shoulders down, and hugged her close. Her arms pressed against his chest. She turned away, as he took a handful of her hair and kissed at her neck again. “No.” She whimpered. He groped her breasts, twisting her nipples between his fingertips beneath her bra. His teeth were against her collar, she could feel him leaving a mark. 

“Don’t do this…” Her voice was a shaking whisper, he was grinding his hips against her, rubbing against her core. Her mind was beginning to wander, looking for some happy place to escape the reality. She thought back to her health class, the day her instructor had told them about something like this. “If you can’t overcome your attacker,” He had said, “just quit fighting. Rape isn’t always about the sex, but usually about the power.” Taking heed of her teacher’s advice, she relaxed, clenching her eyes shut. He chuckled, “I was enjoying seeing you squirm, but so be it.” He said lowly. His hands shifted, one going to the back of her neck, the other trickled down her body. He pressed two fingers against her soft skin, and started rubbing her in circular motions. She groaned, tears streaming down her face. He snickered, rubbing harder. Her body bucked a bit, and he burst out in a maniacal sort of laughter. He slid a single finger in, and she let out a cry. “Sixteen years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, and still a virgin. My lucky day.” He purred, shoving another finger inside her. He moved them in and out of her body, slow at first then faster. “Why are you doing this to me?” She cried, he forced his mouth on hers. She could feel his tongue against hers. He pulled his fingers out, and shifted. 

Rolling her over to her stomach, he grabbed her hips, pulling them back so she was on her hands and knees. His hand flew over her rear with a loud smack. She flinched, trying not to fight anymore. She felt him press against her center, taking hold of her hips. He shoved his entire length in her at once, her voice ringing out in a shrill cry. It felt like she was being ripped apart. He pulled back, and repeated the motion with a low sigh. It hurt. She pressed her face against the mattress, her eyes shut tight. She couldn’t believe this was happening. He was fucking her. She kept thinking how she would never get to experience the loss of her virginity again, it would never be gentle or loving. This was it. She was losing it to the monster who forcing himself into her tight little body. He kept going, faster and faster. “Please stop…” She cried. He pulled himself out, and rolled her back over to her stomach. “Make me.” He growled, forcing himself between her legs again. “You are so fucking tight.” He groaned, shoving his dick in her over and over. She covered her face, crying. She could feel him stretching her out, tearing her insides. With one deep thrust, he was all the way inside her, where he started pumping furiously. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, going harder and harder. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it. There was a wet slapping sound in the air; at this point she was numb. No more crying. No more fighting. He moaned, shoving himself into her body one last time, spurting his hot seed deep inside her. 

He slid out of her, and got off the mattress. She laid there, in shock. She heard metal clanking together, he cleared his throat. Then everything was quiet. A door opened, light poured in. She could see the silhouette of his body, his back to her. “Next month I’ll have a car come pick you up. They’re going to take you to a private clinic. When you get there, tell them Harry sent you.” He stated, not looking back. With that, he walked away, leaving the door open. 

Though it’s all welcome, be gentle with your criticism, this was my first piece I’ve ever written.


End file.
